Time to Face the Wizard
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Written for VM Redux on LJ. From the prompt: What if Lamb had taken Veronica seriously and investigated her rape? V/Lamb friendship more than anything because, well, she was 16. ONESHOT


Title: Time to Face the Wizard  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Written for VM_Redux on LJ. From the prompt: What if Lamb had taken Veronica seriously and investigated her rape? V/Lamb friendship more than anything because, well, she was 16.  
Spoilers: 1x01  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Admittedly I really wanted to try something for the courtroom scene but somehow my shippy mind went into overload at thinking about what happened 'after' said courtroom scene… so yeah, maybe later lol.

* * *

Veronica knew she would be walking home as soon as she got out of the bed. She couldn't call her father and there was no one else around.

And when she found her underwear on the floor she knew she had a stop to make before home. Her father couldn't know like this. He was a great detective and usually had a very controlled temper but this would be the one thing to challenge the latter.

There was only one place she could go. And she dreaded it the whole way.

It was time to face the wizard.

They had been friends once, they had been close even. But ever since Lilly's death and how her father had been ousted as Sheriff and how Lamb had acted when he had taken over, well, it had been difficult for her to even look at him since. Now here she was climbing the steps to the station in the hope he would help her.

"I need to report a crime," Veronica spoke softly to Inga, her shock still present in her voice.

Don Lamb had to blink a few times before he realized what was being led into his office wasn't a nightmare. He could tell by looking at her this wouldn't be good and as much as he didn't want to hear it because it would likely end up with him risking everything by killing the bastard who touched her, he knew he would listen.

Not because it was his job, but because she was her.

"I was raped last night," Veronica finally told him, unable to even make her eyes meet his through her embarrassment, sadness and shame.

Lamb sat forward in his seat with a deep breath. "By who?"

"I don't know. I can't remember much about last night. I… I was drugged," she spoke as another tear fell.

Of course she had been. Because the bastard just couldn't make it easy for him. "Where did it happen?"

"At Shelly Pamroy's party last night." She went on to tell him what little she could remember, including where and how she had woken up. And then Lamb did the last thing part of her expected given the deep rift in what had been their friendship. He looked at her, fighting to meet her gaze, and told her he would find who did it.

Maybe their relationship had been strained at best since he had taken over for her father as sheriff but Veronica had been the one to build that wall, she had been the one to shut him out. Now the wall was cracking ever so slightly.

He wanted to comfort her, to protect her. To tell her it would all be okay. But he wouldn't make a promise to her that he wasn't sure he could keep. Still, he could go after those who had been at the party. He could find who did this to her. And he would do what he could to see that they paid for this image that he knew he would never lose. Maybe Veronica hadn't been all smiles since Lilly died but this was far worse and most definitely didn't deserve this.

"You'll need to fill out a statement," he told her.

Veronica nodded, wiping another tear from her cheek. She thanked him when he handed her the legal pad and pen.

"Thank me when this is over," he replied.

"I'm thanking you now, Deputy. For listening."

He didn't miss her attempt to smile at him when she called him 'Deputy,' obviously relieved he hadn't turned her away. Don may not have enjoyed the idea of bringing in the sons of the wealthiest families in town but if it meant putting away the over privileged scum who had hurt her, he would do it. For her he would do it.

The End


End file.
